Viktor Nikiforov - Yuri! on Ice
by Grinch Grouchy
Summary: Viktor todas las tardes da clases de patinaje artístico, pero todo cambia cuando dos pequeños niños llegan a su vida, dando uno que otro cambio. [Advertencia: AU]
1. Los Yuri's

_Bien, bien, hace mucho tiempo que he visto imágenes de "Yuri! on Ice", y tengo que admitir que la curiosidad me ganó, por lo cual lo vi. Esta de mas decir que me encantó, por lo cual vuelvo con una nueva historia, sin terminar las otras que tengo (la cual era la idea, pero bueno). Espero que les guste, y sí, sé que muchas personas colocan "Victor", pero a mi me gusta más "Viktor". Los capítulos serán cortos, además de que puede que haya un poco de cambio de personalidad. Aclarado esto, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Yuko miró entre asombrada y avergonzada la cantidad de mujeres que habían en la academía, y sintió un poco de enojo al ver que eran pocos los niños que realmente querían estar ahí. Desde que Viktor Nikiforov, un patinador ruso, considerado una leyenda comenzó a dar clases en su pequeña academía, cada día parecían mujeres acompañadas con sus hijos con la esperanza de poder ver al hermoso hombre.

—Hola. —Suspiros se escucharon cuando Viktor salió del establecimiento.

Un pequeño niño, el cual no parecía tener más de diez años se acercó altanero al patinador, mientras jalaba con su mano a su amigo, el cual no apartaba la mirada del piso.

—Soy Yuri Plisetsky, y él es Yuuri Katsuki —habló sin titubear, y aunque su rostro rozaba lo angelical, se notaba que poseía un mal carácter.

Viktor observó al niño frente a él con diversión; su piel de porcelana y rubios cabellos contrastaba mucho con el carácter que estaba mostrando. Desvió su mirada al ver movimiento detrás del rubio. Un pequeño niño, el cual parecía tener no más de doce estaba utilizando al rubio como escudo. Su piel también era blanca, pero ésta resalta más por su cabello negro. Sonrió, y se alegró al ver como el pequeño niño se sonrojaba para esconderse aún más.

—Bueno, niños, vengan conmigo. Primero les mostraré el lugar mientras les explico lo básico del patinaje, y al final de recorrido me podrán decir si les gustaría seguir o no. —Todos los niños respondieron si, y con un poco de esfuerzo las madres dejaron el lugar, ya que les era difícil apartar la vista del profesor.

Viktor sonrió una vez más, y entró al establecimiento al tiempo que comenzaba la explicación.

Aunque los niños pensaban que el patinador no los veía, si lo hacía, y se dio cuenta de que casi ninguno quería estar ahí, a exepción de los Yuri's. Viktor no podía dejar de pensar que era gracioso, e incluso irónico que fueran amigos, no sólo por sus nombres similares, sino también por sus personalidades completamente distintas.

El rubio se ponía delante para así escuchar mejor, arrastrando en el proceso a su amigo, y a pesar de que éste se veía azorado, se notaba interesado por todo lo que él decía.

Los vio una última vez para así seguir el recorrido, teniendo una idea de quienes se quedarían para aprender.


	2. Pensamientos

Viktor suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que dejaba de patinar. Cuando los niños se fueron —y las madres aprovecharon para tocarlo más de la cuenta— sintió un vacío dentro de si cuando los Yuri's se fueron.

Era extraño, porque normalmente Viktor no se sentía así, y la última vez que ese sentimiento embargó sus entrañas fue cuando decidió dejar de competir por un tiempo. Esta noticia no la tomó muy bien su entrenador Yakov Feltsman, pero sin importar cuanto le gritó ya había tomado una decisión, y no importaba si le dolía, muy dentro de su corazón entendía que era el momento.

Desde un principio, cuando comenzó a participar en múltiples competencias no buscaba el oro, sino poder impactar en las personas que lo miraban, que con cada salto y giro las personas a su alrededor sintieran emoción dentro de sí, y el amor que el sentía por el patinaje, y por un largo tiempo fue así, y en ese tiempo el fue feliz.

Pero el tiempo transcurre, las cosas cambian, y las personas también, y a medida que crecía no causaba el mismo impacto en las personas, y no ganaba por su talento, o su dedicación al patinar. Ganaba por el simple hecho de ser Viktor Nikiforov, y eso le hirió profundamente.

No lo pensó con detenimiento, sólo al acabarse su ultima competición agarró sus maletas y se trasladó a Hasetsu-Cho, Fukuoka. No fue hasta semanas después que conoció a Yuko.

Una chica en ocasiones demasiado entusiasta, y eran numerosas las veces que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, pero con el pasar del tiempo le demostró que podía ser una gran amiga, y que sin importar las circunstancias estaría a su lado.

Con el tiempo, aprendieron a estar siempre juntos, e incluso a hablar sin tener que decir una palabra, y como agradecimiento por apoyarlo siempre le empezó a ayudar en su academia de patinaje.

Y ahora, un año después estaba en una encrucijada, pensando que podía hacer referente al tema de los Yuri's.


End file.
